what are they doing?
by tayhyung
Summary: kegiatan hari minggu keluarga kim beserta anak - anaknya. a taekook fic with girl!jungkook. summary gagal, but RnR yap! ;)


**Title** : what are they doing?

**Main cast(s)** : Kim Taehyung &amp; girl!Jeon Jungkook

**Other cast(s)** : Kim Taeyong &amp; Kim Taejoon (OC)

**Rated** : T (not sure either)

**Genre** : GS, Family, Romance dll

**Length **: Oneshot

**Disclaimer **: Kim Taeyung&amp;Jeon Jungkook belong to their company aka bighit ent, bangtan sonyeondan, their parents and ofc God. This is pure my idea, tidak ada unsur copy-paste dari fanfic manapun. No profit taken from this fic, just for fun.

**Warning(s)** : Possible typos, cheesyness, gaje, abal, alur kecepetan, ff debut jadi dimaklumin aja :"D

What are they doing? **© tayhyung**

Happy Reading! ;)

.

.

.

Matahari perlahan – lahan mulai memancarkan sinarnya dari timur, menggantikan sinar bulan yang telah redup dengan cahaya keemasannya. Embun pagi perlahan – lahan turun dari dari dedaunan. Menandakan hari baru telah dimulai.

Jungkook bergerak lemah diatas tempat tidurnya lalu mengusap matanya perlahan. Ia lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu merenggangkan otot – ototnya. Sebuah senyuman ia ukirkan tatkala ia menoleh kekiri mendapati suaminya masih tertidur pulas dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Jungkook menahan tawanya dengan kedua tangnnya agar ia tidak membangunkan Taehyung—suaminya. Ia pun lalu mendekati wajah suaminya perlahan dan memberikan _morning kiss_ di bibir Taehyung selama beberapa detik.

"_Morning_ yeobo" ucap Jungkook pelan. Yang mambuat Jungkook sedikit terkejut adalah karena tiba – tiba sebuah tangan menahan lehernya agar tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya semula. Dan ia pun dapat merasakan sebuah benda yang hangat itu—bibir Taehyung menempel lagi dengan bibirnya. Jungkook membeku untuk beberapa saat namun kemudian ia menatap wajah Taehyung yang masih terpejam namun sebuah _smirk_ terukir dibibir suaminya itu. Jungkook _blushing_.

"_Morning_" ucap Taehyung

"Dasar, kupikir oppa masih tidur" Jungkook memukul pelan dada Taehyung dan hanya dibalas sebuah tawaan oleh Taehyung.

"Sekali – sekali aku ingin bangun tidur tanpa dibangunkan olehmu—" jawab Taehyung "dan lagipula ini adalah hari minggu, aku ingin kita menghabiskan banyak waktu—dan tentu saja dengan Taeyong dan Taejoon. Apa kau ingin pergi kesuatu tempat hari ini?" tanya Taehyung

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya Taeyeong dan Taejoon dulu? Aku yakin mereka pasti sangat senang diajak pergi oleh appa-nya yang sangaaaat sibuk ini" jawab Jungkook sambil membuat ekspresi 'oh-jangan-mengelak' dan hanya dibalas Taehyung dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ya aku tidak sesibuk itu—" Tehyung membela diri "Meninggalkan istri dan kedua anaknya selama dua minggu di Jerman dan hanya memberi kabar satu kali sehari —" dan ia lupa kalau istrinya ini mempunyai ingatan yang kuat "Lalu—"

"Ya ya baiklah – baiklah aku mengaku aku memang sangat sibuk belakangan ini, kau juga tahu bahwa perusahaanku membuka cabang baru di Jerman, jadi aku harus turun kelapangan secara langsung, mianhae" jawab Taehyung menatap mata Jungkook dengan dalam.

"Gwechana, bukan aku yang seharunya kau berikan permintaan maaf tapi Taeyong dan Taejoon" ujar Jungkook "Mereka sangat merindukan appanya..."

Taehyung menghela nafasnya ia lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar pada papan tempat tidur. Tentu saja ia memikirkan kedua anaknya tersebut, namun ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan pekerjaannya begitu saja, apalagi ia seorang CEO artinya ia mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar diperusahaannya.

Jungkook menatap suaminya tersebut beberapa saat namun kemudia ia tersenyum dan mendekatkan tubunya kepada Taehyung dan menjadikan bahu kanan Taehyung tempat mengistirahatkan dagunya dan mengusap bahu suaminya itu perlahan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar mereka sekarang hm?" ucap Jungkook disertai senyuman manisnya. Taehyung mengangguk dan mereka pun menuju kekamar kedua anak mereka.

"Taejoon...aigoo badanmu sangat panas...aigoo" sesampainya mereka disana Jungkook dan Taehyung berniat membangunkan kedua buah hati mereka, Jungkook membangunkan Taejoon dan Taehyung membangunkan Taeyong. Saat hendak membangunkan Taejoon, Jungkook mendapati wajah Taejoon yang memerah dan benar saja ia terkena demam dan flu. Jungkook segera keluar dan mengambil baskom berisi air dan handuk kecil. Dengan sigap ia mengompres Taejoon.

Setelah mengompres Taejoon dengan handuk yang telah dicelupkan dalam air, Jungkook masih terduduk disamping dan memandangi Taejoon dengan ekprei sedih.

"Taejoon...mianhae eomma—"

"Eomma...nan gwencahan... Ini juga salah Joon kok kemarin main hujan..." Taejoon menggelengkan kepalanya lemah

"Minhae eomma Yong kemarin tidak bisa menjaga Joon hiks...h-harusnya Yong melarang Joon bermain hujan hiks..." kali ini Taeyong berbicara disertai isakan. Taehyung pun langsung mengusap kepala anaknya tersebut sambil tersenyum dan ia pun bejongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Taeyong.

"Hei...kau itu namja masa menangis? Lagipula kau tidak malu dlihat adikmu menangis hm?" Taehyung berucap lembut dan Taeyong pun langsung mengusap air matanya dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Nah itu baru anak appa" Taehyung lalu mengusap pucuk kepala Taeyong dengan lembut. Taeyong pun berlari kecil menuju tempat tidur Taejoon dan berbaring tepat disamping adiknya itu.

"Yong-ah? jangan berbaring disini, nanti Yong-ah tertular penyait Joon~" ucap Taejoon mendorong tubuh Taeyong menjauh dengan tangan kecilnya. Taeyong meggelengkan kepalanya "Biar, aku ingin menemani Joon sampai Joon tidak sakit lagi, boleh kan eomma?" pandangan Taeyong yang tadinya tertuju pada adiknya beralih kearah eommanya. Jungkook yang diberi tatapan _puppy eyes_ oleh anak pertamanya itu menjadi tidak tega.

"Eomma sangat bangga Yong mau menjaga Joon, tapi—" saat Jungkook ingin menjawab tidak boleh, tanganTaehyung tiba – tiba saja menutup mulutnya.

"Yep, eomma mengizinkan Yong menjaga Joon kok" Taehyung memberikan jawaban sepihak pada Taeyong. Jungkook pun hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Jungkook memang ingin menjawab ia agak keberatan dengan permintaan putra pertamanya tersebut karena ia juga merasa khawatir Taeyong akan tertular, tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak tega menolak permintaan anaknya.

"Yay! Yong saya eomma dan appa!" Taeyong pun tersenyum cerah dan langsung memeluk tubuh Taejoon dengan erat dan membuat Taejoon mengalami kesulitan bernafas namun ia ikut tertawa dan membalas pelukan hyungnya.

"Nah eomma dan appa akan memasak bubur sebentar, Yong jaga Joon sebentar yah. Eomma dan appa tidak akan lama kok" Taehyung pun mendorong tubuh Jungkook keluar dari kamar kedua anaknya tersebut tanpa menghiraukan protes yang diucapka istrinya.

"Oppa apa tidak apa – apa mebiarkan—awww appo..." perkataan Jungkook terhenti karena tiba – tiba saja Taehyung mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook cemberut.

"Aku sedang serius oppa" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibrnya yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Taehyung.

"Hei aku mencoba mencairkan suasana disini. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu memikirkannya dengan serius, Kook-ah. Apa kau tidak tega menolak permintaan Taeyong? Aku mengabulkan permintaannya karena ia tersenyum begitu cerah—aku sangat merindukan senyumannya itu, sepertinya sudah sangat lama aku tidak melihatnya. Dan juga hari ini aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama – sama, berkumpul, bercerita dan melakukan hal lainnya yang biasa dilakukan sebuah keluarga? Jadi aku mohon ne bekerja samalah denganku?" Jungkook yang mendengar penjelasan tersebut tersentuh dan sebulir air mata perlahan – lahan turun. Taehyung pun langsung memeluk tubuh istrinya tersebut.

"Ssst kenapa kau menangis hm?" Taehyung mengusap punggung Jungkook dengan lembut membuat Jungkook perlahan menghentikan isakannya. Perlahan Taehyung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jungkook—menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Oppa...mianhae a-aku—" ucap Jungkook

"Ssst tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku juga minta maaf karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantorku" ucap Taehyung mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook.

"Huum, nan gwenchana. Aku mengerti, kita akan mengahbiskan baaaanyak waktu bersama – sama hari ini. Gomawo oppa..." Jungkook yang sudah berhenti menangis memberikan senyuman termanisnya kepada Taehyung. _Ugh sangat manis_—pikir Taehyung. Dan lagi – lagi ia mencium bibir Jungkook tanpa aba – aba dan membuat Jungkook membelakakkan matanya. Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga membentur pintu kulkas didapur mereka. Jungkook memukul dada suaminya perlahan namun lama kelamaan ia menikmati ciuman itu, Taehyung menciumnya dengan lembut sambil memejamkan matanya. Ciuman mereka murni tanpa ada nafsu dan permainan lidah, namun tetap memberikan perasaan yang hangat dalam dada Jungkook. Mau tak mau Jungkook juga tergoda dan menutup matanya perlahan mengikuti pergerakan bibir Taehyung. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang milik Jungkook. Cukup lama mereka berciuman sampai tiba – tiba ada suara menganggangu kegiatan mereka.

"Eomma? appa...?!" dan itu ternyata suara Taeyong kecil yang tidak sengaja melihat adegan dewasa yang dilakukan eomma dan appanya. Jungkook dan Taehyung buru – buru melepaskan ciuman mereka dan segera menghampiri Taeyong. Terlihat tubuh Taeyong kecil membeku dan menatap mereka dengan tatapn _blank_. Taehyung memijat pelipisnya dan Jungkook menjadi salah tingkah.

"Taeyong ada apa hm?" Jungkook bertanya sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Taeyong.

"Uh um lama...bu-burnya...eomma...ma-mana?" oke sepertinya Jungkook dan Taehyung lupa tujuan awal mereka kedapur. Taeyong yang sepertinya masih shock melihat adegan tadi mengucapkan kalimatnya secara tidak teratur. Salahkan Taehyung dengan segala kepervertannya.

"Yatuhan! Eomma belum membuatnya...aigoo. Tunggu sebentar ya Yong sayang aigoo " Jungkook langsung menyiapkan bahan dan perlatan dengan cepat. Sedangkan Taehyung menggendong Taeyong kembali kekamarnya takut mengganggu pekerjaan Jungkook.

Pada saat dalam perjalanan ke kamar, Taehyung memberi nasihat kepada Taeyong mengenai kejadian yang dilihat putranya secara tidak langsung. Bagaimanapun Taehyung takut pikiran anak pertamanya ini akan ternodai walaupun ia hanya melihatnya sebentar. "Nah Taeyong lupakan tadi yang kau liat ne? Kegiatan itu tadi tidak baik untuk ditiru, dicontoh ataupun dilakukan" ucap Taehyung panjang lebar.

"T-tapi kenapa appa dan eomma melakukannya kalau itu kegiatan yang tidak baik untuk dilakukan?" Taeyong bertanya dengan polosnya. Taehyung hanya menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi tugas yang sulit bagi ia dan Jungkook karena Taeyong punya ingatan yang kuat.

"Appa dan eomma boleh melakukkanya karena kami berdua sudah cukup umur, nah kalau Taeyong belum boleh karena Taeyong belum cukup umur, mengerti?" Taehyung menjelaskan dengan cara yang paling sederhana agar Taeyong bisa mencernanya dengan baik.

"Huum Yong mengerti!" mereka pun sampai didalam kamar, dan Taeyong segera berlari ketempat tidur Taejoon yang terbaring lemah. Taehyung pun ikut menjaga Taejoon dengan duduk disisi kanan tempat tidur Taejoon. Tidak lama Jungkook datang dan membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk bubur dengan asap yang masih mengepul.

"Tadaa! Buburnya sudah jadi" Jungkook pun meletakkan nampan berisi bubur itu diatas nakas yang terletak disamping kiri temapt tidur Taejoon.

"Eomma kenapa buburnya ada dua mangkuk? Kan yang sakit cuma Joon?" tanya Taeyong bingung

"Um karena Yong belum sarapan, eomma sekalian saja membuatnya dua. Yong tidak mau sarapan bubur?" Tanya Jungkook. Taeyong menggeleng.

"Aku mau kok! Masakan eomma kan saaaangat enak mana mungkin Yong tidak mau?" Jungkook tersenyum dan merasa senang mendengar jawaban Taeyong. Ia pun mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan diberikannya kepada Taehyung yang akan menyuapi Taeyong, sedangkan dirinya menyuapi Taejoon.

"Gomawo" ucap Taehyung disertai senyumannya

"Cheonma" balas Jungkook

Jam menunjukkan pukul 13:00 dan keadaan rumah mereka menjadi sunyi. Ini dikarenakan Taeyong dan Taejoon sudah tertidur pulas. Taehyung dan Jungkook keluar secara perlahan dari kamar kedua anak mereka karena takut membangunkan Taeyong dan Taejoon dari tidur pulasnya.

"Capekkk" sebuah keluhan keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Ia dan Jungkook kini duduk disofa ruang tengah sehabis mereka mencuci mangkuk didapur. Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya yang mengeluh seperti anak kecil itu. Ia pun mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada bahu Taehyung sambil mengelus lengan suaminya itu.

"Tapi oppa senang bukan?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung pun menoleh kearah Jungkook kamudian mengsitirahatkan kepalanya diatas kepala Jungkook. Ia tersenyum.

"Huum aku sangat senang, apalagi melihat senyuman Taeyong dan Taejoon. Aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini, gomawo atas semuanya yeobo" ucap Taehyung. Jungkook pun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa – apa, mereka hanya sangat senang menghabiskan waktu bersama appa-nya. Dan sepertinya demam Joon sudah mulai mereda—aku mengeceknya sebelum kita keluar kamar tadi" ucap Jungkook.

"Bukan itu pabo" ucap Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya "Lalu?"

"Gomawo telah memberiku dua malaikat yang selalu membuatku bahagia, gomawo telah mejaga mereka berdua berdua selama aku tidak ada, gomawo telah bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi kedua malaikat kecilku dan juga dirimu. Saranghae Kim Jungkook, selalu dan selamanya" dan Taehyung mengakhirinya dengan mengecup bibir Jungkook dengan kesungguhan, dan kali ini Jungkook sama sekali tidak melakukan penolakan.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N : gue nulis apa ini oh my god my heart is oh my god :"-)) btw taeyong ama taejoon disini kembar, saya manggil taeyong anak pertama karena dia lahir duluan dari taejoon jadi yah technically dia anak pertama kan...? Iyakan? Iyadong. ff debut yang sangat2 menjijikkan dan sangat2 cheesy ew terus endignya gaje banget tolong injek gue. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati :"D Btw butuh plastik buat muntah?


End file.
